Saving Grace
by Sifirela
Summary: There are times when you can dream of what the future holds; sometimes it seems like a blessing. Other times...it's like a curse. The Ronin have a choice, take up arms again and save human kind - or try to leave behind their past and live peacefully.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden...

The desire was there-pulsating throughout my body like lightning. The dilapidated building in front of me may have been off limits, but my curiosity got the better of me. I ignored the large sign on the front gate that read, "Danger: Do Not Enter," and opened the gate that screeched in protest.

I walked into the falling building, ignoring the intense worry that caused the hair on my arms to stand up. Perspiration began to appear, sliding down in cool waves as I walked onto the porch. I was careful not to walk on the broken boards, stepping lightly on the more sturdy ones. A cold wind rattled the windows that were caked in dirt and mud. I did not take my eyes off of the door that was hanging off it's hinges, the feeling getting stronger. My breathing stopped for one moment; an intense pain flared on my side and my vision blurred for a few seconds before it righted again.

I knew I shouldn't move forward, but the more I walked toward the inside of the house, the more my mind wondered of the possibility of discovering what this nasty irregular feeling that washed over me was.

The house in particular was at least over a hundred years old and only kept around for mere tax purposes. It was owned by a callous and obnoxious old man who was friends with my grandfather. The only reason why we knew of his family was because his son joined the dojo long before I was thought of and my grandfather became really good friends through many interests.

My eyes scanned the room. There were no signs of discrepancy that took place here. Rotten boards and old appliances were scattered throughout the room. Wallpaper was peeling from the once beautiful walls, and roof fragments were perched upon the old counters that were so decayed, one touch could have been their demise. Everything was caked in volumes of dust. There was no footprints in the white dust that was spread on the floor. That feeling I had vanished as soon as I walked into the house.

I laughed at my feeling. It was stupid of me to think that a house harbored evil.

I turned around to walk back out, the emotion having left my body. I saw a pair of eyes, bright translucent brown in the window. The pair of eyes was looking dead-straight at me. I stiffened, and the eyes, as if knowing I caught them in the act, blinked and disappeared. I heard a clatter outside of the house near the entrance. My feet carried me to the exit. Once I was outside, I caught a glimpse of a young girl, perhaps my age in a school uniform, racing away in fright. I frowned, wondering what had caused her to scrutinize me with such intense eyes.

My mind was trying desperately to put together the pieces that I had noticed but none came. I let out a breath, and shook my head. I looked up at the graying sky. Today was going to be an interesting one-I felt that calm before the storm before the foreboding sense that something dreadful was coming. And we were unprepared for this one. I felt myself shift in my weight as the board under my right foot collapse. I inwardly sighed. I couldn't do anything about that feeling- not now when it flitted away so fast.

Besides, if anything were to come, we would know it before it hit. But why was it that I felt that dread even worse now that dread that told me that it was already hitting us whether we were prepared for it or not .

I shook my head. Back to the present at hand, I grabbed my backpack I had dropped near the porch and threw it over my shoulders. I took one look back at the ruined house. So much had happened in the last month-but I knew that there was more to deal with as our lives got more and more intertwined with our armors' destinies.

I straightened my posture, faced my back to the building and continued my trek to school. I felt for some reason, today our lives would change. I had no idea how, why, or when this would be today, but I knew that if anything, whatever was coming, I hoped we would be prepared for it. Kami help us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving Grace**

**By Sifirela**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors. If I did, I would be rich. I own the plot and the characters you may call Sue or not. Depending on what you think of them. I do not own any of the lyrics by Poets of the Fall. I'm merely borrowing it to enhance the story, plus I can't make up my own to save my life that beautifully. So I hope they don't mind.**

**Note: I added quite a bit to this chapter to enhance the quality somewhat. I've even tried to make it less choppy. When I first wrote this, I really didn't look it over to revise it or anything, so naturally I found the time to make add and replace some words to make it sound more light. I hope you enjoy it!**

---

_So when I'm crying alone_

_Yeah, when I'm cold as a dying stone_

_Grow me a garden of roses_

_Paint me the colors of sky and rain_

_Teach me to speak with their voices_

_Show me the way and I'll try again_

_--'Roses' by Poets of the Fall_

---

_**Chapter Two**_

The silence was broken off by a loud slap that echoed in the clean Dojo room. Sage's hand flew to his reddening skin, his eyes wide with shock. His Grandfather stood before Sage, towering over him in radiating anger in his usual calm demeanor.

"I have told you repeatedly, Seiji, to not go into unauthorized areas." His voice was low, spiteful, and calm. Sage winced invisibly, his visible mask stoic as his eyes became pale violet. "If you do not know how to follow rules, then how can I trust you to take over the Dojo? Haven't I taught you from an early age not to disobey commands?" Grandfather Date inclined his head to the right, looking at his grandson with a mixture of disappointment and annoyance. "I had better not hear that you were there again. Do you hear me?"

Sage nodded. There was nothing he could say. Any words that would come out of his mouth at this point would be useless. He bowed low and slightly mockingly. He heard his Grandfather sigh. "Still ever so mocking. Stand up straight." Grandfather Date said sharply. "Do not slouch, boy."

Sage stood up straight as a rod. He looked at his Grandfather with half-lidded eyes. He was still dressed in his uniform, having just been called into the private training room after walking in. "Go get ready Seiji. You have class. And after that, you and I will train." Grandfather said calmly, and turned his back on Sage who nodded and bowed again.

Sage exited the private room and walked past a young girl with black hair and brown eyes. She looked concerned and was about to reach out to Sage when he walked faster.

"Don't bother Suki-chan." Sage said, his voice low and taut, adding; "You'll only make things worse."

Satsuki frowned, her eyes going from concerned to angry. She turned around sharply and was about to take one step towards the room her Grandfather occupied.

"Don't think about it, Suki." Sage said, his tone commanding. "It's not worth it."

"Not worth it! Sage-nii-chan! He slapped you! He---"

"Has every right to do that. I disobeyed him--he is only doing what is right Suki-chan. Now leave it alone." Sage said, continuing to walk to his room that was on the other side of the house. His mother had already heard the rising argument both her daughter and son were about to pursue and walked out of her study. He saw the eyes go from confusion to shock and anger.

His stride was slow, but still quick enough to dodge the questions his mother seemed to have on the tip of her tongue. Considering she'd possibly tell his Grandfather off in a few hours, he knew he didn't need to answer her burning questions.

Sage closed his door and leaned against it, breathing hard as emotions started to rise up. He felt a panic attack arising. He grasped his chest and silently made a face as if to scream. He felt sick to his stomach, but he knew that no contents would be coming out. He took deep breaths. The sickness seemed to die away, but his head still felt heavy.

Sage took a deep, calming breath to alleviate the pressure building in his chest. He slid down on his haunches and crouched for a few minutes. He heard someone pass by his door, slowly as if trying to assess any noise coming from him. He gritted his teeth and shook his head. He shouldn't get too annoyed with his mother and sister. They were the only ones looking out for his best interest at heart. Only problem with them constantly clinging onto him for his happiness was his Grandfather's rigorous training.

Sage shook his head, and heaved out a heavy sigh. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and closed his eyes. He got up, and walked to the bathroom where he got ready to train with his grandfather.

--

Sage walked to the bed, sat down and began to peal his clothes off one by one, as slow as he could, right down to his undergarments. He rubbed his knee, which was still sore from getting hit multiple times from the bokken his grandfather used. His body ached all over, his face turning an ugly purple from getting hit so many times. It didn't help he got ridiculed again and again by his Grandfather. Over and over the old man would puncture through his deep trained calm and create a chaos he never knew before. Rage began to build up from the back of his throat. Old wounds were soon starting to show up as he punched his wall opposite of his bed. It left a small indenture on the pale beige wood, but he didn't care.

Sage simply trekked across the room and back into the shower, where the steaming hot water soothed his aches and his pains in his joints.

He rubbed his head, feeling something slick running down. His eyes soon widened when he noticed that he was bleeding from the prickly wound that had managed to open up after all.

He silently cursed. His Grandfather had solidified his promise when delivering his punishment. Sage managed to get out of the shower, and put on some clothes before heading downstairs and into the kitchen.

He opened up the pantry and pulled out a first aide kit. He looked around to see if anybody saw him and tenderly walked upstairs, glad that no one was in sight.

Sage closed his door softly behind him and went back to the bathroom to tend to his wound.

---

Rowen stretched his limbs, walking through the apartment he shared with his mother for the school semester.

His father was living and researching in Osaka, his birthplace. Rowen had decided to live with his mother, who by now was gone on her many trips she took throughout the year for her job. Journalism was Hashiba Tori's life just as for his father, Genichirou with science.

Rowen settled onto the couch, propping up his head on his upright hand. He hadn't put much thought in his actions as he turned on the television. Quickly turning the channels, he came to a music channel.

He was starting to relax from the song's slow melody when the phone began to ring. Rowen jerked up into a sitting position and glanced at the phone. He evilly glared at the devil's object, turned on the talk button, and gruffly answered.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Wow, did you fall asleep on me again? You do know that you could go to bed and not even try to answer the phone." Rowen's best friend's voice teased from the other side of the receiver.

"Sage, you should know it's still early. I won't go to bed until a good few hours. I still have a few subjects to finish." Rowen replied, getting a laugh as a response from his friend. Rowen frowned, looking at the phone. Was he just imagining things or was that a very fake laugh?

"You're true to your word." Sage said with a teasing tone again.

"Yeah, yeah. So what's up Helmet hair?" Rowen asked, sitting up again. He ran a hand through his hair that was already sticking up at all weird angles.

"That's Mr. Helmet Hair to you, Smurfy Chipmunk. And I was just calling to see if you made it back yet. You said call you so that I wouldn't grow gray hair, remember?" Sage said pointedly.

"Yeah well, you're already heading to that category." Rowen pointed out to his best friend, getting up and walking to the window. The brilliant lights belted out their pride of the city he viewed over. Tall buildings were glistening as traffic below was at a steady, busy pace.

"You know me too well." Sage said. It sounded as if he was shifting in his bed. "Damn," He seethed through his teeth.

"What's the matter?" Rowen asked, tilting his head and heading back from the window to the couch to sit back down.

"Nothing, just have a bruised arm." For the first time in the thirty minutes they had been talking, Sage's voice sounded tired.

"I see." Rowen said, not pushing the swordsman any further. He knew that if he edged towards the real problem with the Ronin of Halo, the conversation would turn from casual/friendly to ugly/fighting. He didn't want to fight with his best friend. He was too strained and tired from the day, and he knew that Sage would just hang up and possibly not talk to him for the next couple of days.

"Anyway, I wanted to call you to see if you made it home and that we were still on this weekend at Mia's house." Sage said with a smile.

"You got permission from your Grandfather?" Rowen asked, slightly surprised.

"No, but Okaa-san said it was okay for me to go and that she would talk to him." Sage said with a finite tone.

Rowen nodded and shook his head. "Okay then." He bit back a yawn and looked at the clock, which read 9:02 p.m. Odd, he was getting tired this early? Usually the Warrior of Grace was in bed, sleeping as if dead to the world.

"Go to bed, Ro. And get some much needed rest. I'm about to head to bed myself." Sage said, stifling a yawn.

"Okay." Rowen said. He chuckled, and yawned again, finding it rather contagious. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Sayonara and O-yasumi nasai."

"Night." Sage said. A few words were said before the two friends hung up. Rowen shook his head after pressing _end_ on the phone and put it back on the holder.

Rowen stood up, stretched and headed to bed. His mind wasn't exactly ready to digest why Sage had sounded so—irritated. He could only bet that it had to do with Date-ojii-sama. He got ready for bed and fell on his bed, his eyes closing right when his head hit the pillow.

Ryo sat on the edge of his bed, only the light from the moon danced around the room. The phone was clutched to his ear, his face an unreadable mask. His knuckles were white from grasping the phone with brutal strength.

The person on the other end said something that made his hand tighten on the phone, almost causing the plastic to crack.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice taut and concerned.

"Hai, I am very sure. They were spotted on the outskirts of Tokyo, near Taito." The young female voice answered icily.

A low growl came from his throat. Standing up, he paced and let out a soft curse.

"Ryo, stop pacing. You're going to make yourself sick if you keep worrying this way." The girl said irately. This alone caused Ryo to stop pacing and sit back on the bed. How she knew him too well. "I'm doing the best I can to keep them at bay, but from the looks of it, it may mean that minna-san in the NetherRealm are either hurt or worse." She sounded edgy, almost afraid for the first time since he had known her.

"Are you positive?" Ryo asked; his grip on the phone loosening.

"Hai." She replied, sighing through her nose. "The spirits are uneasy. _Very_ uneasy." It sounded as if she shifted the phone to her other ear, then spoke again. "Be weary Ryo, this could be a bigger battle than what you're used to. If I can't keep contact with Kayura-tachi and the others, then it just tells me that there is something worse coming for you guys."

"So…It's going to be another battle. Domo Arigato Elayne…I just hope I can convince the others to tag along… if not I'll be surely to do it on my own." Ryo said, taking the phone away from his ear when a derisive snort came from the other end.

"Ryo, stop trying to be a solo hero. You know more than anyone that they'd follow you into the pits of hell if that was your wish." Elayne said. The girl was clearly upset with him for thinking that.

"Hai, hai. I know—but I was just saying." Ryo said, his voice growing quiet.

"Hmm…"

"_Elayne_." He said in warning, knowing that a sarcastic remark was just off the base of her lips.

"What? I wasn't going to say you're a complete air-head that needs to grow a brain. Not at all." Elayne said with a snort. "Get real Ryo, this is serious. And you need to tell the other guys. Sit them down; tell them, what have you. But I swear, if I have to step in, it _won't_ be pretty."

Ryo winced, and cradled the phone away from him. The harsh tone of her voice had caused him to shudder. From her last promises she delivered, they were not very pretty.

"Hai." Ryo said, defeated.

"Okay then! Now I'll see you later, Ryo. I've got to run a few errands." She said cheerfully.

Ryo sighed, "Alright Elayne," He really could never understand this girl---honestly…what was he going to do with her? They said a few more words before hanging up. Ryo fell back on the bed, latching onto the phone—Kami…another battle?

He'd have to pull them from their normal duties to administrate this growing problem. He was sure that the others had felt the wave of unbalance in the air. It was only a matter of time before they phoned him themselves with concern and restlessness. He smacked his forehead, hearing White Blaze shift on the floor. He sat back up, put the phone back on its holder and stood.

White Blaze's head rose, eyeing his master with warm and gentle eyes. Ryo smiled at White Blaze and pressed a hand to the tiger's head. "It'll be okay, Blaze. We'll get through this."

White Blaze seemed to look at his master again before putting his head down. This made Ryo smile even more. If White Blaze wasn't that concerned, it wasn't as bad as he thought right now. But in time, it would get worse.

Ryo was lucky that he had his tiger with him tonight for comfort. Usually he wouldn't jeopardize his apartment by having Blaze with him, but tonight White Blaze refused to leave. Usually he came at night, just as it turned dark and would travel from Mia's two hours away. He was appreciative of his tiger's constant companionship, especially in these developing hard times.

He still wondered how on earth a huge white tiger as White Blaze would go unnoticed by millions of people who walked the streets constantly. Then again, his tiger was one of the smartest _and_ oldest in history. Nobody needed to know that, of course, except his immediate friends and family.

White Blaze's head cocked up at an angle his eyes filled with annoyance as if he had heard exactly what Ryo was thinking. Ryo grinned at Blaze and shook his head. "You know me too well boy. I know I shouldn't worry too much right now, because it's too early to really tell. But Elayne hasn't really been wrong in the last year. These attacks have been getting worse…Targeting innocent bystanders at first, and then finally attacking Kayura while she was here in the mortal realm no less."

White Blaze merely tilted his head and then laid his head back down, his eyes still on Ryo. Ryo merely moved from his position and knelt down, patting White Blaze on the head, and rubbing behind his ear. "You don't seem too worried, boy."

White Blaze answered with a low growl, his eyes closing. Ryo looked out the window, still caressing the tiger's soft fur. "Hopefully I won't have trouble telling the guys…I hope they will accept this fate again…if not—well I'll take it up full force by myself." He pledged. He got a look from White Blaze and a low growl that meant for him to quit while he was ahead. Ryo chuckled and then tilted his head, "You know me too well, ne?"

White Blaze gave a roll of his eyes, as if to answer, 'Unfortunately.'

Ryo stood up after a few minutes, and turned out the light, maybe getting much needed sleep would help ease his mind.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Saving Grace**

**By Sifirela**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Ronin Warriors; if I did, I would be rich. I intend to only use them for non-profit entertainment. Other than that, I have no other use for them. How would I make money on boys who don't like to be told what to do? u.u

I own the plot and the characters you may call Sue or not (depending on how you react to them.) Elayne is not mine but my sista LegendsGuardian's. She will be a major part of the story. I own the saying that is before chapter two. So no stealing!

_Note:_ Thanks to one of my best friends for beta-reading this chapter, LegendsGuardian. She's the best! All the cookies I bake go to you! Thanks again, sista. :) So anyway, I have nothing to say about this chapter, though I would really like your feedback. Feedback is wonderful, especially for a 'starving' artist. (Of course I'm really kidding.) Thanks again! And chapter 3 should be up within a couple of weeks. I'm on vacation so it may be a happy day for all of you that I update sooner than usual. :)

* * *

Dreams are sometimes an open door to our future  
Sometimes it is so real; it is like d j vu-  
When that happens, you know you're not dreaming

_-Me_

**Chapter Three**

Elayne locked the door behind her; pulling on a light jacket while taking the stairway two steps at a time. She shifted her bag over her shoulder and looked up at the blackening sky. It was likely due to start pouring any minute. She only wished she would have left the apartment sooner. She hated getting wet, especially when the weather was slightly cooler.

"Shimatta." Elayne cursed through her teeth, mind going back to the current problems. "This is getting too serious and they're not even prepared for what's coming their way." She pulled her black hair into a ponytail, and shook her brownish/blonde bangs out of her violet eyes. Too many things were going to happen if they stood there, waiting blindly for what would happen, if it happened as badly as she felt.

"This isn't going to go overly well." She muttered to herself. "I've got to do something." _But what_? The voice in her head chided. She winced at how cold it sounded.

She gave a resigned sigh through her nose. The fourteen-year-old looked left and right on the small street and crossed the road. Maybe just maybe she could find the answers by going to the one person who knew everything.

Only problem was the old buzzard didn't particularly take kind to her. Well, it was a chance she'd have to take. Elayne rolled her eyes at the memory.

Yes, it was indeed inevitable. She would have to seek out the wisdom of the old coot. She just hoped she wouldn't be charged with strangling the man for hackling her out of spite.

* * *

Calamity.

That was the word to describe the Rei Faun house that morning. Kento didn't know what to make of it. He wanted to pull out his hair, scream at his family, and then pull out his hair again!

They had to make him do this! He couldn't believe it! His own parents thought it would bring him closer to his duties as oldest to do this performance.

He knew one day he'd have to do some kind of duties to perform, but not for this! Impossible! This was just too much. Armor, he could perform to hold honor to protect the world. Demons he could face. Death he stared it right down in the eyes before.

But this-this thing! He couldn't do! He didn't want to do! He didn't want to become-this or that! Not him. He would never be able to live it down if he became this or that.

"Kento! You have to decide now." His mother held up the things he thought were the devil.

"No! I don't want to!"

"C'mon Kento! Your hair would look good with that color!" Yun teased with a laugh of mirth. His small frame a big contrast to that of his big brother's. His blue eyes were the same as Kento's, but his long hair was pitch black with some dark blue streaks.

"Shut it, Yun or you'll be missin a few teeth!" Kento threatened, waving a fist at his younger brother. It only made Yun break down into further hysterical laughter.

"Kento, do this for m-"

"No! Ma! Please, make someone else do it or hire someone!" Kento moved away from the clown box-set that was shoved again under his nose. There was two of them that he had to choose on to wearing. A nice little blue clown suit or a pink one.

"Chun Fa will be looking forward to this. You don't want to break your little sister's heart." Mama Rei Faun allowed her face to go into a pout, her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Ma! Please. If the guys if the guys find out "

"They'll think you're GAY!" Yun yelled out and again fell to the floor in hysterics. Chan Run, Kento's father, gave his younger son a stern look.

"Yun! OUT!"

"Okay, okay I'm a-going." Yun pulled himself from the floor. "But one more thing Kento-san."

"Yeah what is it?" he asked after a moment of silence coming from his brother.

Yun's eyes became huge and he pointed to the pink box set. "I would pick pink! Because you're face right now looks REALLY good with that color."

"Yun!"

Yun let out a titter and ran out of the room. "Ugh! That boy! Used to be so sweet." Mama Faun sighed and then looked at her oldest son. "Please Kento, I'm begging you, what is this going to hurt?"

"Oh Gee, lemme see, my pride, my humility, and let's not mention it's going to give my friends a reason to make fun of me!"

"Your friends are very considerate!" Mama Faun said, garnering a look from her oldest son that spelt out 'YEAH right.' She sighed, and stood firmer. "You can always pick up those pieces after you made your little sister happy. This isn't a choice, you're GOING to do it!" Mama Faun said with a glare.

"Better do what she says son; I don't think you want to see her scary side again. Remember the broom incident?" Chan Run said, ignoring the flustered tiny woman beside him.

Kento gulped and looked at his mother, who was cracking her knuckles. "Okay. Okay! I'll do it! Sheesh! And you're supposed to be parents who understand their children!"

"I'll understand you better once you get into this costume to see if it fits." His mother chided, holding up the two suits.

"Fine! But I'm not wearing the pink! Pink makes me look fat."

His mother grinned, happily giving him the blue clown-suit set.

* * *

The sound of footfalls rang through the stone-passageway. The heavily lidded darkness was failing to be controlled by the slowly dissipating torches. Heavy breathing followed each pack, pack, pack of heels hitting the cobblestone.

She felt she was too late. It was happening now, the ending of the beginning and the beginning of the end.

Something shot out and she rolled out of the way just in time, the arrow barely nicking her in the arm. A soft curse left her mouth as she resumed her run towards the exit of the passageway. This tunnel led to the throne-room where the battle was sure to be found.

She flicked her blue hair impatiently off of her shoulder, her eyes flicking left and right, narrowing when she felt another power-surge go off. They were battling in the throne-room, alright.

She was now sure of it. She just hoped she wasn't too late to help out them. They weren't really ready for any of this, but what choice did they have? They didn't even get the chance to properly gather with the allies they were supposed to meet.

Kayura let out an impatient sigh. Seeing soldiers lining up in front of her made her skid to a halt. She twirled her swords holding them lowly at her side.

"Let me pass," snarled Kayura, her voice full of venom. She was wasting time with them for they were just toying with her. She didn't hesitate as she took off at a full run, slashing the soldiers as they came, two at a time. Mere minutes passed and she stood in between the rubble of soldiers. She sheathed her swords and let out a snort of disgust. He could have pulled a better battalion out to greet her.

He knew she was there. Kayura let out another disgusted sigh. She shook her head to clear it and she again started to run, kicking away the debris of the now empty shells of soldiers. Why did he have the soul-soldiers at his command?

Didn't he realize that they were the weakest creatures harboring around the Netherworld? Was this part of his plan?

Whatever his plan was, it couldn't have been good. Kayura heard another blast of power, this time, causing the tunnel to shake. It shook so hard that some rubble came crashing down.

Kayura let out a sharp gasp running at top speed now barely missing many stones and wood that fell in line.

She finally slammed to a halt, the door just before her. The tumbling of the stone fragments continued a few minutes before stopping. Not seconds later there was another attack, but this time deeper within the chamber.

It seemed that whoever was sending the attacks was moving forward; that or losing power rapidly. Kayura feared the worst She had hoped it was not the Ronin losing the battle and that the other bastard was.

Kayura hesitated for a few milliseconds before wrenching the door open, hoping and praying she would not find what she thought and felt. She closed her eyes fearing to visualize within her mind the bodies that would litter the ground.

For one agonizing second, she thought she heard shouting and moans of pain. She opened her eyes to come face to face with Sekhmet, rather banged up, but seemingly in good spirits. Only thing that bothered her was that he had a grim expression on his face.

"Sekhmet?" Kayura asked, confused. Wasn't he supposed to be with the Ronin? To help them with the fighting? "Where's-" She didn't have time to ask the question. Sekhmet took her hand silencing her with a shake of his head.

"C'mon, we've got to get you out of here," said Sekhmet's voice matching the dour look on his face.

"What? Sekhmet! No! I came all this way to help out and "

"There is no way you can help out if they are after you too," Sekhmet's voice sounded worried, something that never happened unless the circumstances were high and things were not going well.

"Where are the Ronin, Sekhmet?" Kayura pulled her hand free; the one that he had taken to draw her to what she assumed was safety.

"You don't have time to worry about them." Sekhmet bit out, again reaching for her hand in which she retracted. She gave him a furious glare before stepping back.

"Where are they Naotoki?" she repeated again, taking her sword out of its sheath. He stopped in his tracks a few seconds, surprise etching over his face. It was the first time in years she had used his first name. And he knew by the tone of her voice and how she said it that she was extremely angry.

"You are not going!" Sekhmet protested in a bark-like command.

"You're not going to stop me, Sekhmet. I have a duty to protect them!" Kayura said; her anger sky-rocketing.

"Your duty is to protect the world, not them. Kayura, please don't do this to me right now! We need you to get out of here." Sekhmet pleaded, causing worry to edge up Kayura's pretty face.

"What is going on?" Kayura finally found her voice to come out calmly.

"Just listen to me, whatever happens now, please, don't hesitate to destroy the gates even if we're not back in ten minutes. Please, can you do that?"

Kayura gulped down air as she looked at him frantically, "Sekhmet, I'll ask you again, what's going on!"

"Just promise me please!" he said, ignoring her questions. "I need you to promise me and get out of here." He took her by the shoulders and gave her sorrowful eyes. Kayura shook her head apprehensively. He squeezed her shoulders tightly, causing her to wince. "Please! Do what I ask! Close the gates while you have the chance!"

"No! Not without you and the others!" Kayura cried out angrily. Couldn't he understand? Couldn't he have the most amount of sympathy for the guys and himself to allow her to go see what was happening? She had a duty as the last Ancient to protect them...she couldn't allow them to fall without her protection. If Sekhmet wasn't such a stubborn ass, she could do well and go protect them from whatever was making Sekhmet nervous. Nothing ever made the Seasonal of Autumn edgy, but now it was evident something unspeakable had occurred.

"Dammit Kay-" Another explosion on the other side of the now closed door was felt and heard, even worse than before. "Get out of here! It's getting closer!"

Kayura cried, "No! I won't!"

"Damn I have to go! Just get out of here!" He repeated for the thousandth time before running off into the now opened door. All you could see was a void of opaque blackness. She closed her eyes and ignored the past protests of Sekhmet echoing in her head. For some reason, she knew that he was only trying to protect her because she knew she was the last one in but with all the strength she could muster, she pulled out her second sword and ran through the blanket of darkness.

Rowen shot up into a sitting position, sweat covering his chest and torso. He was shaking; and tried to control himself by setting his feet down flat on the floorboards.

"What the hell," Rowen began, taking in an unsteady breath, looking at the clock. 4:00a.m. What in the world was that dream? It had Kayura Sekhmet and it had something to do with them but what in the world could it have been?

His mind reeled over the possibilities to why he had this dream and so vividly too. He couldn't understand it; nor could his brain function right away as sleep deprivation slowly seeped in again.

He got up and walked into the kitchen where he took a glass of water chugging it down. He sat down at the table and sighed. The dream was nowhere in sight, and he did his best to conjure it up but to no avail.

Rowen shook his head; his conscious was telling him something. He knew by then that if he had dreams like this, ones he could not comprehend or remember, it was a day away from that phone call. The one where someone asked for them to meet up with each other for a 'meeting,' and one that would ultimately decide their future.

He intently looked at his orb that he had picked up from its place in his pocket. He never went anywhere without it, even sleeping.

It was habitual to carry it with him because just three short years ago he was on constant guard; and it never left him.

He pocketed the orb into his pajama pants and walked back to the room. Right now he was too tired to dwell on the matter alone. He'd have to pass it off to Sage if he remembered; and if the Ronin of Halo was in a talkative mood.

He slipped into bed, and drifted back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saving Grace**

**By Sifirela**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors; if I did, I would be rich. I intend to only use them for non-profit entertainment. Other than that, I have no other use for them. How would I make money on boys who don't like to be told what to do? u.u

I own the plot and the characters you may call Sue or not (depending on how you react to them.) Elayne is not mine but my sista LegendsGuardian's. She will be a major part of the story. I own the saying that is before chapter two. So no stealing!

_Note:_ This is a revised chapter that went un-fixed (is that even a word? lol) for almost two years. Chapter 5 will be up soon (as soon as my laptop is fixed. I'm currently on my father's computer. :( ) Please review this chapter. It'd help with what you all think about it. :)

* * *

A freak of nature, stuck in reality  
I don't fit the picture,  
I'm not what you want me to be...sorry.  
- Strange - Tokio Hotel/Kerli

**Chapter Four**

Kento looked out the living room window; the birthday party ending an hour before. He was grateful none of the guys had showed up, all calling to tell his disappointed mother that they couldn't make it due to their own personal businesses they had to attend to.

The trees outside of his window began to sway in the gentle breeze, dark clouds in the distance rolling through the sky. He rubbed his face, and yawned a little. It was five in the evening, and the weather called for thunderstorms for the rest of the night. How boring. He had planned to spend the evening with Cye and Rowen, but both had cancelled on account that they were busy studying for finals. Kento waved their concerns over his own well being and accepted that he wouldn't hang out with them. Deep down inside he wondered why they had been so busy today. It felt strange, whatever struggles they were going through today. It seemed off somehow...

He stopped mid-yawn when the phone began to ring shrilly. As there was no one to answer it; he languidly moved toward it and picked up the receiver. "Moshi Moshi ReiFaun residence." He answered politely.

"Yo, Kento!" a female voice yelled through the phone. It was so loud Kento had to pull the phone away from his ear and look at it with a frown. "Hulloo!" The voice called again, this time with brittle annoyance. Kento sighed and shook his head, putting the receiver back onto his ear and rolling his eyes.

"Yes Mid-chan, I hear you." He replied, leaning against the wall for some support. "What do you need?"

"What a thing to ask!" Mid said with a loud sigh, "Your imouto calls because she just wants to talk to her niichan and you're hurting her feelings."

"Oh...so since when have you claimed to be my baby sister? You're by far older than Chun Fa, and you're not even related by blood. You're more of a nuisance than anything." Kento replied with a light tease.

The young girl on the other side let out a loud 'whooshing' breath into the receiver. "You're mean, Kento."

"And you're a pain in my ass." Kento stated back, "What do you need, Midori?" He added as an after thought. If he would have allowed her; she would have kept him on the phone for hours on end making snappy comments to him without getting to the root of the call. And at this moment in time he had little patience to pay attention to her babbling.

There was another sigh, softer this time as it sounded as if she played with something in her hand. "Kyoko is not coming home until late and since Mama passed-you know it's supposed to be really bad thunderstorms, right?"

Kento chuckled, and she hastily added, "Don't laugh! I'm not scared; I just thought you would like to bring me some company."

"Middy, if you're scared, all you have to do is ask. You know that right. And I thought Cye was supposed to visit today after he studies for his finals. Get him to stay." Kento said gently.

"He bailed last minute; saying he needed to get to the library because he's in need to study harder for an AP class. Rowen and he are at the library now I believe." Midori paused, let out an inaudible grumble and then, "I think it was a lie." She said, "I think he has a date tonight."

"A date?" Kento sounded amused by this accusation by a fourteen year old girl whom thought the world of the Torrent bearer.

"Yes."

Kento chuckled at how sour she sounded and smiled, "Okay Mid-chan, I'll be there in a few."

"Okay. Thank you, Kento." Midori replied softly.

"You're welcome." He said before putting the phone back on the holder. It wasn't as if he didn't mind going to sit with Midori; she wasn't boring. It was the fact that he had just felt a strange feeling pass over him. It was a tingling sensation from the back of his mind that warned him something was coming and by something that was coming - it was something like the Dynasty all over again.

Pushing that thought aside he pulled on his sneakers and pulled out an umbrella from the front-room closet and walked out the door.

* * *

The rain started in a torrential downpour, soaking all the individual bystanders and pedestrians that had no umbrella. Kento was grateful somewhat that the rain had started right when he got to the apartment building where Midori lived; otherwise he would have had to fight harder to get through the unprepared part of the crowd that would be rushing for shelter from the rain. He closed the umbrella and walked up the stairs until he got to the right floor.

Finally arriving at her apartment she shared with her sister, he knocked on it twice before it opened quickly.

"Oh good, you're here!" Midori said, throwing her arms around him. Kento frowned as she did this while she was thoroughly shaking.

"Wow, Mid, you're shaking horribly. Are you really that scared of bad weather?" He propped his chin on her head, his frame two inches over her five-foot five.

"I hate loud noises. Worse when I'm home alone." she said through chattering teeth. The thunder clapped notoriously loud at that moment, causing her to jump and smack Kento's jaw. He rubbed the sore spot all the while holding onto her shaking frame.

As he held her in his arms, he maneuvered her back in order to close the door; lest neighbors would peak out of their doors and glimpse the two of them hugging in the middle of the hallway and get ideas. He held her away at an arm's distance and looked her over. Her round brown eyes were wide with fear and her thing mouth was frowning, making her small angled nose stick out more than normal. She sighed and pushed away from him slowly.

"I'm really sorry for dragging you in this horrible weather, Kento. But thanks for coming on such a short notice." Midori said as she walked to the small kitchen and poured water into the kettle. She set the kettle gently on the stove and looked at Kento with a sincere smile.

"No problem." Kento answered with a light shrug. "Wasn't doing anything important," His gray-blue eyes glanced over the small simple two bedroom apartment and sighed as he sat down on the small folding chair in the kitchen. "When will your sister return?" he asked casually.

"Mm. I'm unsure. She's been going to the library a lot." Midori said as she surveyed Kento's face. "If- if you want to go home, and get tired over here, you can go home. I think she'll be back in an hour or so."

Kento looked back at her and let out a chuckle, "Midori, you shouldn't jump to conclusions just because I asked a simple casual question."

Midori smacked him upside the head, "Duh stupid, I know. I was merely making a suggestion if you were just doing this out of duty more than anything else."

"Duty? When it comes to you, it's more like a freaking mission to get you to calm down." Kento said, teasingly.

Midori's eyebrow rose as she poured the water in the cups with the tea-bags. "I'm not afraid to pour this tea over your head, big boy."

"Sounds intriguing," Kento said, smiling and winking at her.

"Ugh. You're so disgusting. Get your mind out of the bedroom."

"You're the one who is jumping to conclusions." Kento shot back with a short laugh at her seething look he gave her. "Look I'm serious, I'm not going to leave and I don't want to. You invited me and I'm here." He said, "But I will have to leave in a few hours though so I can pack."

"Where are you going?" Midori asked, setting down the tea in front of him in which he gladly accepted. The lights in the apartment flickered and Midori looked up in brief alarm before looking back at Kento who was looking lost in thought.

When it seemed like he wasn't going to answer, she opened her mouth again to ask him before he answered, "Ryo wants us to have a weekend with our friend Mia. Remember Mia Koji, the one Cye and I told you about?"

"Yeah." Midori nodded in answer. She looked at him with a little frown, "So- that means you guys are going to-"

"I don't know Mid, but whatever Ryo felt, it's gotten the rest of us on edge. So therefore it's only natural we go up to Mia's to get a start on what is happening around us." Kento said with such ease. It was a wonder how he felt so comfortable in discussing such a secret they held onto for almost a decade, give or take a few years. But Midori - she was one of the very few who knew about the Ronin Armor. It was by chance and mere dumb luck she found out about the whole war against Talpa.

"So..." Midori began, but was cut off when the sound of thunder crashing and rain pattering on the window caused her to look out the window.

"So..." Kento repeated.

"I really appreciate you coming, Kento. It means a lot to me."

"As I said before, Mid, no problem." Kento shook his head in amusement. "You're not going to repeat that every ten seconds of silence, are you?"

"If you want to find something to talk about, please suggest a topic." Midori said with a shrug. "Otherwise I'll keep on cracking open that same overused sentimental line just for you."

"Please spare me." Kento said with a chuckle. He was about to open his mouth to retort to her unabashed answer when he felt it...it snapped his attention toward the window in which he saw rigid red eyes looking at them unblinkingly through the dirty panes. He shot up onto his feet, the folding chair flying from underneath him. He brought Midori down just as the panes broke apart and a gust of wind blew along with rain through the room.

Kento felt himself get soaked and pain jetted through his back as glass shards flew into him. "Dammit." He rolled off of Midori who had a bemused look on her face and rose to his feet, looking toward the busted window, Rain was still entering the kitchen via the gusts of wind that were permeating through the curtains.

The red eyes that had appeared mere seconds ago was gone, replaced by a man whose face was covered in a mask, his eyes a solid blue that looked like marbles with no pupils. He was crouched low, his black tunic and trousers unsoaked.

"Who are you! What do you want?" Kento shouted, feeling his back pocket for his armor orb. To his chagrin and fear, he realized that he had put it down to tie his shoes - and left it. Oh shit..this is not good. Maybe if I summo-He felt his mind go blank, like a barrier had stalled him from thinking. When he finally gained control of his senses, Kento realized that the man had put his hand on his face, completely covering his mouth and nose where he couldn't breathe. He was suddenly pulled up by the collar of his shirt and thrown into the wall. Midori screamed in terror, covering her mouth when the man's eyes turned toward her.

"Give me the Keeper Knight." He said in a low baritone voice, outstretching his hand at Midori.

"The Keeper Knight?" Kento asked blinking. "Dude, what the hell is that?" He moved in front of Midori just in case.

"Fool, do not stall. Give me the Keeper Knight or face the penalty of death." The man said his eyes narrowing.

"I'm still clueless." Kento said cracking his knuckles. "But if you're going to threaten me, I'll just have to mess your face up."

"I have no time for this." The man said, his eyes narrowing. He lifted his hand and a scythe appeared and he slashed it down. Kento scrambled out of the way and shoved Midori behind him.

"Kento!" She screeched, noting he had blood running down his cheek due to a cut that appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

By the time Elayne found where the old hermit lived, she was extremely exhausted, having pushed herself to her limits. The fifteen year old clutched her chest, breathing hard as she finally made her way up the small steep hill. In front of her stood a small two story Ancient Japanese styled house. Her eyes scanned the luscious garden surrounding it; wondering if he was around there. Once she caught her breath, she walked around the house and stopped. Instead of finding an empty porch, she found an old man the size of a walrus snoozing loudly; face down on the porch near the shoji door, two empty bottles opened. Elayne rolled her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Yo, Master Kiyoshi! Master Kiiyyooshi " She said in a sing-song voice, poking him with the toe of her shoe. "Well. I tried to be nice." She said after a few seconds of calling softly to the Master of the house. She rubbed her hands together. Elayne made her way toward the master who had turned over, groaning and scratching his backside. She kicked him in the shin, getting the desired reaction of howling and cursing.

"What the hell?" Master Kiyoshi howled, sitting up as far up as he could with his protruding stomach making it an even harder effort. He blinked, his eyes bleary from drink and lack of sleep. "Ohh...a young woman..."

"I said get up, you dirty old man." Elayne said quite nastily. "Oi! Don't you dare touch me!" She kicked him in the face, her shoulder squashing his large face when his sausage like fingers felt up her leg. "You touch me again, you'll wish you had become a celebate monk." She had grabbed the collar of his robes, and held him there. For a far more petite person than his larger frame, she held him up like he was weightless.

"Oh...Mogomi...it's you."

"Don't you DARE go to back to sleep!" Elayne shook the man hard. "You've got information I want! And I'm not leaving until I get it."

"What information? I know nothing about anything. Besides, like you said I'm just a dirty old man." He spluttered, trying his best to get out of the angry girl's clutches. "And I'm just your friendly next door neighbor monk." At this he let out a huge belch and Elayne dropped him on his backside.

"I have no TIME for this, Kiyoshi." Elayne put her hands on her hips, impatiently waiting for him to sit back up. After struggling a little he managed a sitting position, leaning against the now opened shoji doorframe.

"What do you have time for then-OUCH! Okay okay. Kami, no wonder I don't like you, you're too fucking violent." Kiyoshi grabbed his nose, groaning as blood started to trickle. "Now that you've done this, I won't even tell you what you want to know -"

"Oh, you're not just a drunkard, you bleat like a sailor." Her violet eyes turning dark, Elayne grabbed him by his collar once again and said dangerously. "My friends are going to get killed because of your dumb ass. You're supposed to be on THEIR side, and not be selfish, you old drunk. Or did you forget how much you 'love' this land." She let him fall back on his backside. "I know you don't like me, and I sure as hell don't care because I don't like you. Now, when I ask you this question, you'll give me all the information I need on this enemy or I'll just tell the Ancient you were scared and refused and HE can deal with you."

He had gotten back into a sitting position all the while she was making her angry speech. "No matter how much information you gather, you'll never truly understand the enemy."

"Don't tell me it's because 'it's ancient, more notorious than Talpa beings come to take over the world and the armors of the Ronin for their own selfish purpose because that really sounds too cliche and the new armors are bound to their elements and cannot be corrupted. Only the bearers should be true hearted to wield them. If they don't they'll reject them and find a new wielder." Elayne said boredly.

"You know more than you let on."

"I've been living around them my whole life. So I'm known to be the little information whore that collects it whether I want to or not. Now..stop stalling and tell me. This new enemy. What exactly are they after?"

"Your assumption is right that it is an ancient evil..but is anything really truly evil in their own minds?" Kiyoshi asked tilting his head.

Elayne blinked and looked at him, waiting for him to explain.

"Why would anyone want to come when this world is protected by armors that cannot be corrupted? What would they be after? I think you know the answer. While I can confirm it, I really have no idea. I can give you information on their moves and who they are. But I cannot tell you how to defeat them. That is up to the Ronin and their new allies they'll receive to help them on their journey. But - one marked death can be the end of their triumph..."

Elayne's eyes widened slightly, feeling a certain prick prodding her in the back of her mind. Something wasn't right. The jewel around her neck chimed and a vision of a man struggling to stand up at the same time protect a girl from harm. "One of them is in trouble." She said with a gasp.

The old man's eyes remained unmoving as he looked at the girl. "You have the gift." He said before he sighed, "All right then, please do not hastily leave," He replied when she took a step to turn around. "It's vital you listen and understand the goal of Honoo."


End file.
